Evangelion: Despertar
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: En un mundo que ha sido destrozado por el poder y los delirios de grandeza - Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley Soryu están descubriendo que el combate más duro de sus vidas... es entre ellos mismos.


* * *

. . .

**EVANGELION: DESPERTAR**

Autor: Hotwire

. . .

* * *

. . .

Esta es otra de mis traducciones, esta vez pertenece a Hotwire, su ID es 52242 y fue escrita hace ya 8 años. Disfrútenlo.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Hubo un destello de luz, luego silencio.

Durante mucho tiempo después de eso Ikari no sintió nada. Entonces gradualmente sus sentidos volvieron a la vida. Primero fue el sonido de las olas que chocaban contra la arena que sentía contra su mejilla. Podía oler el agua salada y el sabor de la arena en sus labios. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos veía todo en rojo. Después de sobreponerse a la impresión comprendió que sus ojos no le engañaban: el agua en efecto era roja. En la distancia se veían las horrendas formas de los Evangelion de Producción en Masa sobresaliendo del agua, con los brazos abiertos como si estuvieran crucificados.

Al enfocarse en algo mas allá juraría que vio a Rei parada sobre al superficie del agua roja, pero cuando parpadeó, desapareció. Confundido por lo que había visto, empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

De repente vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. Se volvió para mirar, y quedó impresionado.

Era ella.

Todo regresó a su mente. Todas las burlas, insultos, ofensas… el beso… ¡NO! Incluso esto podría ser uno de sus juegos mentales… una de sus burlas. ¿Qué más podría ser? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Esta era alguna perversa idea de un premio? ¿Una broma? ¡Ella lo odiaba! ¡Ella lo despreciaba!

¡Esto era demasiado!

Ni comprendía lo que el mismo estaba haciendo, se arrodilló a su lado y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Estaba histérico cuando empezó a apretar.

_¿Porque después de todo esto?_ pensó lleno de una gélida rabia, _¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué de todas las personas que conocí porque… porque ella?_

Ella abrió los ojos cuando empezó a estrangularla, y aun no había hecho ningún sonido, estiró su brazo para alcanzarle. Pero no alejó su mano, ni intentó abofetearlo. Hizo algo que él no se esperaba.

Le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

En su mente él recordó que su madre le acariciaba de la misma manera.

¡NO! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Apartó sus manos cuando fue demasiado para él. Empezó a llorar con un llanto desconsolado, lleno de pesar y auto-desprecio.

Debajo del muchacho que lloraba, Asuka Langley Soryu ignoró las lágrimas que caían en su cara y miró su brazo que por alguna maldita razón estaba envuelto en vendas. Miró al muchacho que estaba arrodillado sobre ella con una mezcla de tristeza y aversión.

"Me siento hastiada," dijo, burlándose del chico que lloraba.

. . .

* * *

. . .

_¿Por qué se lo dije? ¿Es algún tipo de habito?_ pensó ella por un momento antes de desechar la idea. Había cosas mas importantes en que pensar, como lo que tenia en la cara. Palpó y sintió una venda encima de su ojo.

_¿Qué demonios hace eso aquí?_ pensó confundida, _¿y donde demonios estamos a todas estas?_

Hubo un movimiento sobre ella cuando Shinji se apartó. Al parecer estaba recobrando el control. Su respiración era entrecortada, pero había dejado de llorar. Cuando se apartó fue conciente del dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Y era donde estaban esas vendas. Parecía que no habían cortado las conexiones nerviosas cuando las lanzas empezaron a golpearle.

Shinji la miró y ella vio la confusión de su mirada. Él miró su brazo como si fuera lo más perturbador del mundo… considerando todo lo que había pasado no le extrañaría. Nadie podría imaginar que pasaba por su cabeza… probablemente algo obsceno.

. . .

* * *

. . .

_No puede ser una coincidencia,_ pensó Shinji, _Ayanami no podía tener las mismas heridas dos veces,_ era muy misterioso, y después… todo lo que había pasado, Shinji sentía mucha menos fe en el concepto de la coincidencia.

"¿Asuka? ¿Eres tu?" preguntó vacilante mientras ella se levantaba con mucho dolor. ¿Realmente era ella? Bueno, tenia que ser, nadie más que hubiera conocido le miraría con tanta molestia.

"Claro que soy yo, ¿a cuantas hermosas pelirrojas conoces?"

Si era ella.

Casi sonrió.

Entonces recordó quien era. ¿Por qué tenia que estar aquí?

"¿Donde demonios estamos Shinji?" dijo luego de ponerse de pie y mirar alrededor.

"No… no sé, desperté hace solo unos momentos."

"Y la primera cosa que haces es tratar de estrangularme, ¿huh? Que alegría," dijo mirando al cielo. Él odiaba que usara ese tono.

"Creo que estamos cerca de donde estaba el Geofront," dijo levantándose y sacudiendo la arena de sus pantalones. Efectivamente, vio una forma oscura que estaba en el agua en la distancia. Lo reconoció como la esfera oscura donde estaba la base de NERV. Mientras miraba vio el destello de metal en alguna parte.

"Bueno, no voy a estar aquí parada mirando esa… cosa toda la noche," dijo señalando a los EVAS crucificados, sintiendo un escalofrío. Empezó a recorrer la playa, pero se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó usando ese tonito suyo.

"¿Y bien que?"

"¿Vienes o no?" dijo poniendo la mano ilesa en su cadera.

_¿Qué demonios?_ pensó él. _¿Por qué quieres que vaya? No ha pasado mucho desde que me dijo…_

"¿Por qué debería?" preguntó mirándola con sospecha.

Esto pareció aturdirla un poco. Por un momento parecía… herida. Pero cambio rápidamente a la Asuka de siempre.

"Porque te lo digo idiota," dijo con rabia.

¿Porque siempre tenia que hacer esto? Él realmente no la odiaba, era que cuando se podía… difícil. Cada vez que podían pasar un momento decente, venia y lo estropeaba actuando así. Él lo había aguantado durante casi un año.

Francamente se estaba cansando.

Un objeto que brillaba a la luz de la luna llamó su atención, y quedó boquiabierto al reconocer de que se trataba.

Ignorando a Asuka, quien estaba menos contenta con él, se acercó y tomó el crucifijo. Colgándoselo al cuello, cerró los ojos un momento por Misato.

Pero este momento no duró mucho.

"¿Estas sordo? ¡Dije que vinieras _aquí_ idiota!"

"Cállate," dijo con tanta firmeza en su voz que ambos se asustaron. Frunciendo el ceño, mostró el crucifijo. "¿Tienes idea de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿No te importa? ¡Todos se han ido Asuka! Todos a los que conocí, Misato, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, ¡todos! ¿Acaso esto no te afecta?"

Ella permaneció un rato en silencio mientras se miraban. Él se negó a caer en la trampa, no esta vez. Muchas emociones aparecieron en el rostro de Asuka, muchas nunca las había visto en ella. Vergüenza y aturdimiento, aparecieron por un instante.

Finalmente se le acercó, llevando las familiares emociones de molestia y enojo en sus ojos. Por experiencia sabia lo que venia a continuación, Shinji luchó con el impulso de retroceder, en lo más profundo sabía que debía escapar.

"Como te atreves," gruñó cuando se le acercó.

"¿Cómo me atrevo a que?" dijo con una voz mas serena de lo que aparentaba. "¿A insinuar que no te importa nada?"

Su ojo azul se llenó de ira cuando retrocedió para golpearle. Desgraciadamente utilizó su brazo herido para hacerlo. El miembro vendado giró en el aire y golpeó el rostro de Shinji.

Esto no fue una buena idea si uno tenia un brazo herido.

Un alarido de dolor escapó de sus labios y se agarró con la otra mano su brazo herido. Saliendo del aturdimiento del golpe, Shinji apenas logro sostenerla. Bajándola suavemente al suelo teniendo cuidado de no lastimarle el brazo, pero encontró que se había desmayado.

"¿Nunca sabes cuando detenerte?" dijo suavemente mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo del rostro. "Nunca podré estar enojado contigo… sabrá Dios por que."

. . .

* * *

. . .

Cuando Asuka despertó nuevamente estaba desorientada. Shinji se había ido y estaba sola en la playa. No había pasado mucho tiempo y estaba asustada. Y el miedo era algo que **no** le gustaba. No era extraño para ella, había sentido miedo en el pasado, pero trataba de ignorarlo desde que era niña. Había luchado contra eso y lo había relegado a un rincón para que no interfiriera con sus deberes como piloto de EVA. Cuando el miedo regresó la había llevado al fracaso

No sabía porque tenía miedo.

Intentaba convencerse de que no le importaba.

No funcionaba.

Cuando se sentó encontró que estaba arropada. Vio que era la camisa blanca de Shinji. Por un momento sonrió. Era una transformación que nadie a excepción de Kaji había presenciado. Parecía que algo había saltado en su interior. El fantasma de una sonrisa flotó en sus labios cuando sus ojos se ablandaron.

Era una mirada de gratitud.

No estaba segura porque Shinji se tomaba tantas molestias. Cuando lo conoció no le había impresionado en nada. Era un pequeño muchacho tímido que parecía cómodo al no ser el centro de atención. A ella en particular no le importaba robar escena. Quizás el siempre había sido así. Siempre tranquilo y obediente como la Primera Niña. Al principio fue divertido fastidiarle, pero cuando los Ángeles empezaron hacerse más fuertes, y su proporción de sincronización era mas alta que la suya… todo cambio. No era para tomárselo a broma.

No porque no fuera divertido. Se había convertido en una necesidad… un deseo de derrotarlo antes de que ella perdiera el control.

No le gustaba pensar sobre como había actuado.

Poniéndose de pie examinó la playa para ver si lo encontraba. Había una línea de huellas indicando a donde había ido. Escrito en la arena en una pequeña duna estaban las palabras: _voy a buscar un refugio_ y las huellas seguían mas allá. Dándole otra mirada a la camisa en su mano, suspiró.

_¿Por qué no la odiaba como los demás?_ pensó mientras seguía las huellas de Shinji. _Daría todo porque lo hiciera_.

. . .

* * *

. . .

"No puedo creer que siga aquí," dijo Shinji en voz alta.

Estaba mirando a la colina que había alojado al apartamento de Misato. Había sido construido a las fueras de la ciudad, y nunca había entendido por que. Era la directora de operaciones y consejera táctica a de NERV, y aun así vivía fuera del Geofront. Estaba algo alejado de la salida del tren expreso, y había que viajar mucho en caso de que atacara un Ángel. Se preguntaba si el refugio al lado de la colina era una de las razones.

El último ataque de los Ángeles había demolido mucho de Tokio 3; la ciudad prácticamente estaba en ruinas cuando atacó la JSSDF y el apartamento de Misato seguía allí. La esfera negra que era el Geofront había salido de la tierra, y el apartamento seguía allí. Mirando la playa se preguntó que le habría pasado a Pen Pen. La última vez que lo había visto lo habían dejado con Hikari, pero no estaba interesado en los problemas de la gente en este momento.

Había pasado lo mismo con Rei. Había decidido no tratar de entender ese asunto. Su padre había hecho tantas cosas asquerosas en su vida, pero lo de Rei era lo único que dudaba que pudiera perdonarle alguna vez.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó en voz alta. "¿Qué esperabas sacar de todo esto?"

"¿Siempre hablas solo, o esto es nuevo?" preguntó de repente una voz detrás de él.

"Hola Asuka," dijo sin volverse.

"¿Ese es?" preguntó mirando el apartamento en la colina.

"Sí."

"Um… ¿Sabes si mis cosas siguen allí?"

"¿Qué?"

"Mis cosas, ¿Misato no las tiró después que me fui?"

"Claro que no, ¿por qué haría algo así?"

"Bueno, como no estaba de buenas con ella."

Se volvió a verla, y ella miraba su antigua casa con anhelo. "No entiendo. Pensé que esto había desaparecido."

"No exactamente."

"Ya veo," dijo cuando se puso en marcha hacia el apartamento.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Se detuvo cuando él se quedó callado.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" preguntó ella en voz baja. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Nunca actuaba así! Bien, por lo menos se detuvo a esperarla. Pero se preguntaba que había en idea pasaba por su cabeza. Obviamente algo grande le había pasado.

"¡Hey, espérame," gritó cuando llegó a la cima de la colina.

Cuando se detuvieron él se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se agrandaron. Cuando se dio vuelta vio lo que había visto. Deseó inmediatamente no haberlo hecho.

"¡Mein Gott!" gritó.

Era Rei.

O más bien se le parecía, solo una parte de su cabeza, del tamaño de una pequeña montaña. Era cuanto menos una vista aterradora. Miró hacia delante como Shinji, dejando a la Rei gigante a sus espadas. Algo había pasado y quería saber que.

El apartamento no estaba tan intacto como parecía. Los escombros del ascenso de Lilith y el ataque de la JSSDF habían dañado el edificio y había varios agujeros en el techo. Estaba seguro que podría arreglarlo con tiempo y herramientas. Había hecho un trabajo similar con su Tío luego de una granizada. Abrió la puerta para Asuka y entraron. No había electricidad, pero entraba suficiente luz por las ventanas. Salvo algunos platos rotos y una de las ventanas rotas, el lugar estaba sorprendentemente limpio, pero esa no fue la mayor sorpresa. Cuando Asuka entro en la cocina encontró que en el fregadero no estaba la familiar hilera de botellas de alcohol.

"Shinji… ¿Misato dejó de beber mientras no estuve?" preguntó.

"No sé. Estaba fuera cerca del final."

"¿El final de que?" ¡Que pasó Shinji, no entiendo! ¿Dónde estábamos todos?"

"Regresaron a Lilith," dijo con tristeza.

"¿Quién?"

"Es una larga historia, realmente no entiendo mucho, y estaba allí. He tenido poco tiempo para ordenar mis ideas."

"Tengo algo que hacer, me puedes contar mañana."

Con esto Asuka se dirigió a su cuarto. Unos momentos después Shinji estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando vio a Asuka parada en el pasillo frente a su cuarto con una mirada aturdida.

"¿Asuka? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Q… que pasó aquí?" preguntó con apenas un susurró.

Entro a su lado, y vio que el cuarto era un desastre. Recordó que Misato le dijo a Ritsuko que dejaría el cuarto de Asuka tal como lo había dejado, pero no esperaba que lo hubiera dejado de esta forma.

"Creo que todo pasó luego que salí de la Unidad 01," dijo recordando como había quedado postrado luego de regresar.

"¿Por qué hice esto Shinji? Estaba enfadad, pero… ¡mis cosas!"

"No sé Asuka, nunca me esforcé en entenderlo," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Esto hizo que la pelirroja diera una mirada de fastidio. Decidiendo que no estaba de ánimos de pelear, hizo una rápida sugerencia:

"Duerme en el cuarto de Misato, y te ayudare a limpiar esto después."

La idea parecía molestarle un poco, pero estaba de acuerdo. Estaba cansada.

Cuando se dirigía al cuarto de Misato sintió algo extraño. Se había enfadado con muchas personas antes de huir, pero había sentido un odio especial por Misato. En primer lugar por su relación con Kaji. Cuando se habían encontrado en el _Over The Rainbow_ la empezó a odiar. Era lo que quería porque deseaba toda la atención de Kaji.

Pero entonces era obvio que Kaji seguiría con Misato. Una cosa después de otra se iban acumulando, y entonces el fracaso le había golpeado. Esas semanas antes de su coma ahora eran algo borrosas, y estaba algo agradecida que fuera así.

Dando una mirada alrededor vio el contestador automático que había estado junto al teléfono, y que estaba ahora sobre el escritorio de Misato. La curiosidad hizo que Asuka se acercara y viera un paquete vacío de baterías, y que la luz de mensajes estaba parpadeando. Intrigada, estiro la mano y apretó play.

Para su sorpresa escuchó la voz de Kaji, saliendo de los altavoces.

"Katsuragi, soy yo. Estoy seguro que escucharas este mensaje, después de que te causara tantos problemas. Discúlpame. Por favor dile a Ritsuko que lo siento. Hay algo que quiero que hagas: he estado cultivando… flores. Apreciaría que las cuidaras. Shinji sabe donde están. Katsuragi, la verdad esta contigo. No dudes. ¡Continua! Si te puedo ver de nuevo, te diré esas palabras que no pude decirte hace ocho años. Adiós."

. . .

* * *

. . .

Desde su cuarto, Shinji escucho los sollozos. Preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo a Asuka, se levantó y fue al cuarto de Misato. La puerta estaba abierta y al entrar en la oscuridad vio a Asuka sentada en el suelo, con sus rodillas tocando su pecho rodeándolas con una mano. Estaba agitada.

"¿Asuka?" dijo desde la puerta.

Ella lo miró, y él estaba sorprendido de que no tuviera ni una lágrima. Dando una respiración profunda, se acercó a donde esta sentada. Lo miró confundida. La enfrentó y se sentó mientras intentaba expresar lo más apropiado en ese momento.

"Si hay algo que sientes, y no quieres decirlo esta bien," dijo rompiendo el silencio. "Pero si quieres hacerlo, estoy aquí y te escuchare."

. . .

* * *

. . .

Cuando le habló, estaba apunto de salirle con una grosería. Siempre había sido su primer instinto cuando alguien trataba de ayudarle, o cuando quería estar sola. Nunca pensó en necesitar a nadie, no necesitaba ayuda. Incluso ese día cuando había gritado que no necesitaba a nadie, que había insultado a Shinji, había descubierto algo.

Ella _necesitaba_ que estuviera cerca.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Que no le gritara era una… buena señal. La ultima vez que habían hablado ella había escapado, y eso había sido muy desagradable. Había empezado a recuperarse de su largo encierro en la Unidad 01 y no se habían visto muy seguido. El hecho que negara la oportunidad de que le ayudaran y que fuera atacada no le ayudó. Se había preocupado por ella, pero no sabia que hacer. Sabía tan poco sobre ella; no sabía ni como mirarle. La habían encontrado siete días después, y no estaba bien. La había visto en la enfermería unas semanas después… se había recuperado. Pero aun no había despertado.

_Se ve tan hermosa como una hoja en la calle,_ pensó, recordando una frase suelta que Kensuke había dicho para describirla. Dio una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a sus amigos. Habían sentido una aversión inmediata hacia ella apenas conocerla, Touji en particular. Siempre se referían a ella como el _demonio_, y era como si Asuka quisiera darles la razón. De todos sus compañeros de clase, solo Hikari había sido amistosa con ella.

A ella parecía gustarle que las cosas fueran así.

No sabia porque Asuka era tan hostil con todos, nunca había tendido el valor suficiente para preguntar, pero no estaba seguro si este era el mejor momento para hacerlo. No había dicho nada, por lo que decidió romper nuevamente el silencio.

"Sabes… me pasaba lo mismo, no me daba cuenta cuando lo hacia," esto tuvo el efecto de sobresaltarla.

"¿Q-que?" preguntó, con voz sorprendida.

"Me viste hacerlo muchas veces, ponerme mis audífonos y intentar bloquearme al exterior. Encerrado en mi propio mundo. Admito que me sentía bien al hacerlo, pero al salir las cosas que me herían aun estaban allí, y normalmente eran peores que antes de tratar de ignorarlas."

"¿Por qué lo seguiste haciendo?"

"No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer, pero creo que me ayudaba en algo, pero algunas veces me sentía hastiado de no ver una diferencia real."

Luego de esto se quedó callado y Asuka pudo pensar sobre lo que había dicho.

"Kaji le dejó un mensaje a Misato antes de morir," dijo ella al final.

Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron. Había escuchado el mensaje cuando Misato lo había recibido, pero no podía hacer nada para consolarle. Había sido algo más por lo que se sentía avergonzado.

Tenia la sospecha de que Kaji podía haber muerto, pero no sabia como Asuka lo había averiguado. Considerando su… afecto por Kaji, su derrumbamiento es mas fácil de entender. Pero lo bueno era que por primera vez hablaba sobre eso. Y seria mejor si continuaba haciéndolo.

"Lo siento, debe de haber sido muy difícil escucharlo."

"No fue tan difícil luego de haberlo escuchado la primera vez. Sabia que amaba a Misato, yo solo…" una lagrima apareció en la esquina de su ojo, pero estaba luchando contra ella.

"Lo extrañas," dijo dando una miradla al medallón que colgaba de su propio cuello, "escucha, han pasado muchas cosas y no creo digerir todo en una semana, menos en una noche. Por eso creo que seria mejor que durmiéramos."

"Esta bien;" dijo con voz cansada.

Shinji durmió en la sala esa noche.

. . .

* * *

. . .

_Otra vez,_ pensó Shinji con un suspiro.

Habían pasado dos días y ya estaba gritándole. Esta vez era por las bombas del agua. Habían empezado a quejarse el día anterior y había decidido que la mejor manera de tratarlo era decírselo directamente.

"¿Al menos me mirarías cuando te hablo?"

Había intentado hacer algo, era un día perfecto para salir. Por lo menos Asuka volvía a ser la de antes. Intentar ignorarla mientras arreglaba el techo no sirvió. Ignorar a Asuka no hacia que se fuera, pero lo que le molestó de verdad fue una cosa.

"¡Ya di algo!" gritó ella, "¡algo!"

Finalmente decidió que era suficiente.

"¿Qué?" le reclamó mirándole con una calma que ella no usaría con él. "¿Por qué de repente estas tan habida de oír mi voz? ¿No te acuerdas que me dijiste que me callara porque te molestaba mucho?"

"¿Todavía sigues con eso?" Preguntó sorprendida, "solo dije que después de que tuviste agallas por primera vez empezaste a llorar como un bebé."

"¿No me puedo sentir avergonzado por tratar de estrangularte? ¿O estar triste porque todos se fueron y me quede solo con alguien que me odia?"

Luego de una pausa ella contestó. "¿Si te sientes tan mal porque lo hiciste? ¿Y quien te dijo que te odiaba?"

Shinji se sentó en el borde de la plataforma donde estaba parado y la miró frustrado. Sabía que Asuka tenía mucho valor, pero esto era un poco mas.

"Me dijiste que me odiabas la ultima vez que nos vimos antes del Tercer Impacto," dijo, "en cuanto a lo demás, pudo haber sido porque te encontré y quería desesperadamente que te alejaras."

". . ."

"Déjame terminar con estas tablas, si llueve nos vamos a mojar," dijo continuando con su trabajo.

"Lo... lo siento."

Shinji levantó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Asuka estaba con la cabeza agachada y los ojos ocultos por el cabello.

"¿Qué?" preguntó. Esto era algo que no se oía todo el tiempo, sobre todo de Asuka. No estaba seguro de creerle a sus oídos.

"¿Qué quieres? Dijo repentinamente enfadada, "¿Qué me suba en el maldito techo y te lo cante? Lo siento, y ya."

Shinji estuvo callado un momento y después bajó. "Asuka…"

"¿Estas contento? Me he humillado ante el gran y poderoso Shinji Ikari."

"¡**Déjate** de eso!"

"¿Por qué?" le grito, desafiante pero contradiciéndose.

"¡Porque estoy cansado de eso, de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez! Pareces un disco rayado cuando dices eso," dijo al sentarse y apoyarse de la pared, "desde que te conocí lo único que haces es burlarte de mi. Como si no que quisieras cerca de ti y sintiendo lastima por mi. Estoy cansado de esto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?"

. . .

* * *

. . .

Esto finalmente le golpeó. Se detuvo y se dio cuenta que no tenia respuesta.

¿Qué quiero de él?

¿Por qué estoy hablando con él?

¿Por qué le importa?

¿Por qué me importa? ... Espera... esa era la pregunta, ¿no?

¿Por qué es importante que se lo demuestre?

¿Porque estaba interesado en Ayanami?

No había nada más que eso.

En su mente podía ver la niebla roja del volcán donde había combatido contra el octavo Ángel. Sabía en ese momento que iba a morir. Había sido un consuelo, una oportunidad de escapar de todo. De repente se había asustado.

Había sido él.

Había saltado sin armadura con su Unidad 01 al volcán y con solo un cable averiado entre él y el abismo. Había arriesgado su vida por ella… contra todas las órdenes. Había sido la primera vez que no lo veía como un pequeño chico.

No había durado mucho; Shinji continuaba alejándose de todo. Particularmente después de haber visto su mejor carácter. El tranquilo muchacho con el que compartían el apartamento de Misato no se aprecia al que había luchado contra el decimocuarto Ángel.

_¿Es por eso que me enfada tanto? ¿Es lo que me vuelve loca?_ pensó. _Nunca lo voy a entender. Es como un gatito miedosos todo el tiempo, pero había podido solo contra dos Ángeles, y siempre estaba cuando debía ayudar. No tiene sentido._

Ahora lo veía, y se pregunto que había cambiado luego del Tercer Impacto. Había algo en su mirada, algo casi aterrador. Le recordó la primera vez que había visto al Comandante Ikari.

Era una idea perturbadora.

Pero delante de eso esta Shinji. Y tenia que admitir que no era el peor ejemplo de la especie masculina.

Podía ser realmente valiente…

Pero también podía ser el cobarde más patético.

No sabia porque él había actuado como lo hizo. Quizás era hora de averiguarlo.

"¿Por qué no tenias entrenamiento antes de la primera batalla?" preguntó, confundiendo a Shinji que todavía esperaba una respuesta a su anterior pregunta.

"¿Q-qué?"

Comprendiendo que había cambiando el tema, ella lo pensó antes de continuar.

"Necesito saberlo antes de contestarte. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué te mandaron a combatir si entrenamiento contra el Tercer Ángel?"

. . .

* * *

. . .

Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron al recordar su llegada a Tokio 3. A su padre mirándolo desde arriba de la jaula. Su propio miedo y vergüenza al ver que seria inútil para ese hombre. Hombre… ¿lo era? ¿Cómo podía hacer las cosas que hizo y creer que la Madre de Shinji lo perdonaría? Con un pequeño gruñido Shinji le contestó a Asuka.

"No recibí entrenamiento porque mi padre me hizo a un lado como una herramienta inútil y me ignoró por años, hasta que vio que me necesitaba," escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno que no solo asustaron a Asuka, sino a si mismo.

Con dificultad continuó.

"Mi _padre_ decidió que Rei era la opción mas conveniente y me dejó con mi tío. Él… supongo que usarías el termino _promovió_ a Rei para ser la piloto de la Unidad 01, pero quedó herida durante la activación del prototipo. Así que envió por mi."

Asuka estaba sorprendida. Sabia que los otros dos pilotos eran extraños, pero no tenia idea de porque el Comandante los tenia.

_Debes decir algo Langley,_ le dijo su voz interna.

"Espera… él… ¿él crió a la Primera Niña?"

"No creo que esa sea la palabra. ¿Nunca viste su apartamento?"

"No."

"Imagina el cuarto de Misato el día anterior a hacer la limpieza. Entonces saca todo el mobiliario, los posters, las flores y otras decoraciones."

"Si habláramos de alguien mas parecería algo demente."

"Es demente. Y eso no era lo peor," sus ojos se volvieron muy tristes, y Asuka quería detenerle o callarle, pero también estaba confundida por todo lo que había escuchado.

"La peor parte es que Rei era un clon. No un clon cualquiera; debieron utilizar lo que quedó de mi madre después de su accidente. Supongo que debieron pensar que tenia mas oportunidad de sincronizar con la Unidad 01."

. . .

* * *

. . .

Los ojos de Asuka se agrandaron cuando lo dijo. No solo debido a las revelaciones, sino que la voz de Shinji se volvía mas maniática cuando hablaba.

"Ritsuko debe haberlo sabido, me imagino que por eso le pareció muy divertido cuando Misato pensó que estaba enamorado de ella. Estaba tan enamorada de mi _padre_ y me imagino que no podía resistir la idea de que Rei fuera una competencia para… ¡Dios, ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo! ¿Por qué le hizo eso mi padre? ¿Por qué le dejo crecer como una marioneta sin voluntad? ¡Merecía algo mejor! ¡No era una muñeca, nunca fue una muñeca! ¡Era un SER HUMANO MALDITA SEA!"

Shinji le lanzó un salvaje puñetazo a la ventana cercana, rompiendo el cristal y lastimándose los nudillos. Cayó de rodillas agarrando su mano ensangrentada; todavía estaba agitado por la rabia cuando Asuka extendió su mano y la puso sobre su hombro.

_¡No… no lo sabia!_ pensó Asuka, _Oh Gott,… ¿Cómo podría saberlo?_ unos segundos después se hizo una pregunta que no deseaba.

_Pude preguntar… **debo** preguntar_.

Mientras Shinji envolvía su mano en una tela húmeda, Asuka lo miró en silencio. "Shinji… no lo sabia," dijo suavemente.

"No supe parte de esto hasta después de que desapareciste. Otro lo supe casi al final. Todo lo que sabia antes me hacia despreciar a mi padre por lo que nos hacia a todos. Despreciaba a mi padre por haberme abandonado y reemplazado por Rei… pero ahora no deseo haber vivido con una persona que me hubiera hecho crecer de la manera en que planeó. Le dejó vivir en esa sucia casa. Le dejó crecer sin amigos. Le hizo lo que era. Puedo perdonar muchas cosas Asuka, pero no eso. Arruinó su vida."

"Dijiste que ella era un…"

"Clon. Como esas películas de ciencia ficción que veía Kensuke. Sospechaba que… había algo extraño después de todo. Primero por las cosas que decía y por las cosas que hacia. Cosas que sonaban un pocos a los recuerdos que tenia de mi madre. Después del decimosexto Ángel Ritsuko nos dijo… mira no digo que entienda todo este enredo, pero lo que vio y oí me hastió. Nunca se lo perdonare."

Asuka podía ver que la rabia volvía a crecer en él otra vez. Decidió darle otro giró a la conversación.

"¿Misato tenia razón?" preguntó algo divertida.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estabas enamorado de Rei?"

Se ruborizó, y eso que había en su mirada desapareció… era una buena señal.

"Creo que si, al menos al comienzo. Pero quisiera olvidarlo después de todas las cosas que vi."

"Si, lo recuerdo. Intente molestarte una vez con eso."

"Oh si…"

"Hump. ¿Quieres saber lo que quiero de ti Shinji? Quiero que dejes de esconderte y que muestres coraje de vez en cuando. Por eso te molesto tanto. Quiero ver al piloto que saltó dentro de un volcán para salvar a un compañero, no ese pequeño debilucho que se esconde y disculpa todo el tiempo."

"Entonces no me conoces."

"¿Huh?"

"El Shinji Ikari que saltó a la lava es el mismo Shinji Ikari que odias."

"¿Qué? ¿Otra vez con eso? No te odio."

"Lo dices, pero siempre actúas de una manera que me resulta difícil creerte. Pero para explicártelo, salte a la lava para evitar que te lastimaras. Odio pilotar porque creo que todos resultaran heridos. ¿Te conté sobre la hermana de Touji? Quedo herida en mi primera batalla. Fue herida porque tuve demasiado miedo de intentar pilotar apropiadamente esa cosa."

"¿De que demonios estas hablando? ¡Ni siquiera sabias como manejarlo! A mi y a Rei nos tomó meses alcanzar el rango de sincronización como para mover una mano, ¡muchísimo mas para caminar!"

"Pero era mi responsabilidad, e intente evadirla."

"Tienes razón, no te conozco," dijo Asuka agitando su cabeza. "Pensé por un momento que te entendía, entonces me sales con eso. No me sorprende que no supieras pilotar. La culpa la tuvo tu padre."

Shinji asintió.

"Sí," fue lo único que dijo.

. . .

* * *

. . .

"Ok, empieza cuando te diga… ¡Ahora!"

El enorme tanque cayó del camión con un fuerte porrazo. Cuando el polvo se asentó Asuka y Shinji se acercaron para revisarlo. La idea era simple.

Necesitaban agua fresca.

Mucha.

De preferencia corriente.

No había ningún arroyo cerca para sus propósitos, pero Shinji se le había ocurrido esto. El apartamento de Misato estaba en una colina pero no en la cima. Habían traído el gran tanque de agua desde un parque de almacenamiento a unas millas. Con un destartalado camión, algo de creativa soldadura y bastante cuerda como para atar a la Unidad 01 lo llevaron hasta la cima del edificio. Todo lo que tendrían que hacer era conectarlo a las tuberías del apartamento y tendrían agua.

Aun tenían que calentarla y encontraron una forma que les apreció al mejor. No podían hacerlo a cada rato porque todo lo que tenían era una cocina de campamento, una manguera y luego un poco de agua hervida.

Y la solemne promesa de Shinji de no espiarle.

Claro, esto era un poco más difícil de lo que aparecía. Hasta que el brazo de Asuka sanase, tenía un problema para lavarse el cabello. Le tomó una semana y media reunir fortaleza para preguntarle.

. . .

* * *

. . .

"¿Quieres _que_?" preguntó Shinji sorprendido.

"Oh vamos, no te estoy pidiendo que me friegues la espalda, solo necesito que me ayudes a lavarme el cabello. No puedo hacerlo con el brazo así."

Un poco nervioso, y desconcertado, estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarle. Quince minutos después salio con un traje de baño al patio y se sentó en una silla que él había traído. Su ojo había sanado y había optado por llevar gafas de sol y usar un parche en lugar de una venda, pero su brazo todavía estaba envuelto en vendas. Aun con las vendas se veía tan impresionante como la primera vez que la vio.

Intentando no mirarle fijamente, se sentó en otra silla y tomó el primer balde para mojarle el cabello.

"Bien, Tercer Niño, el primer paso es la botella azul. No uses demasiado, no puedo ir volando a Alemania para buscar mas."

Se tomó un momento para revisar una bolsa que había traído. Había varias botellas de productos para el cabello. Después de mojarle el cabello y buscar la botella azul como le había ordenado, apretó para soltar una pequeña cantidad en su mano y la frotó en ambas palmas antes de masajearle el cabello. Cuando enjuagó la espuma en su cabello pensó en lo bonito que era. No había duda en eso, lo único que arruinaba la atracción era la actitud que ella tenia.

Llamarla mocosa era poco, y estaba cerca de ponerse peor. Los poco momentos que habían parecido románticos lo había arruinado así. El primero había sido esa noche antes de combatir contra el Séptimo Ángel cuando estaba durmiendo y tuvo su… ¿accidente? Ella parecía haberlo olvidado a la mañana siguiente. A pesar de que había pasado la mitad de la noche en el futon de Shinji. Su única acción había sido darle varias patadas para despertarle.

Shinji se había preguntado durante mucho tiempo si ella había estado durmiendo en verdad esa noche.

. . .

* * *

. . .

_Me pregunto en que pensara,_ pensó Asuka. _Dado por el ángulo, probablemente en mi escote._ pensó con una risita. Probablemente era muy difícil para Shinji no mirar su escote. Lo mismo había pasado ese día en la piscina cuando había hecho el primer intento para coquetear con él. Cuando él tomo un poco de la segunda botella, recordó esa noche en que lo fastidió con el beso. Había estado pensando en querer besar a Kaji y se le ocurrió que nunca había besado a nadie antes.

Pensando en que necesitaba practicar, eligió a Shinji para probar. Recordando, no fue una buena idea taparle la nariz, pero era la primera vez, y no tenia idea de cómo se hacia. Habría durado más si no fuera porque lo estaba disfrutando.

. . .

* * *

. . .

"Hey, ¿Asuka?" preguntó Shinji de repente.

El solo le enjuagaba el cabello, y Asuka tenia una sonrisa muy sensual en su rostro, como si sintiera placer de ser consentida. Los dos disfrutándolo mucho del contacto y no lo admitirían. Levantó una ceja e hizo un pequeño sonido para llamar su atención.

"Dime la verdad. ¿Estabas dormida la noche antes de atacar al Séptimo Ángel?"

Asuka hizo una mueca con sus labios. "¿Por qué? ¿Me preguntas porque estabas haciéndome algo malo mientras dormías?" preguntó reprimiendo una risa.

Había esperado varias posibles respuestas, ruborizándose, cambiando de tema, tartamudeando, pero no dijo nada.

Shinji había tenido una actitud sombría durante los últimos días. Enjuagó el jabón de su cabello y siguió a la siguiente etapa como una maquina. Cuando se levantó le dio una toalla y retrocedió.

Sentándose y envolviendo su cabello con la toalla, ella se volvió a mirarle. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Si estuviera avergonzado lo entendería, pero esto era diferente. Estaba acostumbrada a molestarle, y esto no era lo mismo. Lo encontró en el balcón, apoyado contra la baranda con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos. Parecía estar llorando.

"¿Shinji?"

"Aléjate de mi… soy un monstruo," dijo en voz baja, su voz estaba llena de una vergüenza que parecía herirle físicamente.

"¿De… de que estas hablando?"

"Estoy hastiado, no debo acercarme a ti."

"¿Shinji? Habla conmigo, ¿qué pasa?"

"Si te lo digo me odiaras."

"Ya no hablemos de eso, no te odio."

"Lo harás. Cualquiera lo haría. Yo lo hago."

"¿Shinji que es eso tan horrible que te hiere nada mas pensar en eso?"

Shinji estuvo un rato callado hasta que decido a decirlo. Cuando empezó tenía su voz cargada de vergüenza que la asustó tanto como lo que iba a decir. Empezó con Kaworu, la confusión que le causó, el dolor de la muerte de la única persona que le había dicho que le quería. La desesperación cuando todos se fueron. Cuando le empezó a contar su visita al hospital los ojos de Asuka se agrandaron con desden al pensar que le había hecho algo mientras dormía. Entonces se estrecharon de aversión cuando contó lo que realmente había hecho, entonces su cara se puso pálida al intentar entender la oquedad que él había sentido luego de darse algo de placer a si mismo.

"Aun no sé por que lo hice, no gané nada, y eso me remuerde. No soy mejor que un violador. Soy escoria. Incluso me doy asco," vio que ella le miraba inexpresiva. Bajando la mirada continuó, "te dije que me odiarías. Tenías razón desde el principio, soy un pervertido. Me llevare mis cosas. No debo estar cerca de ti."

Se levantó y empezó a alejarse.

"Espera."

A medio camino de la puerta, Shinji se detuvo. Todavía tenia la cabeza agachada de vergüenza, entonces retrocedió, esperando ser golpeado o algo peor en cualquier momento. Estaba preparado para cualquier castigo que ella le impusiera.

Lo que no esperaba es que no estuviera furiosa. Ni siquiera parecía enfadada, pero parecía… incomoda por algo. Su voz de cualquier forma aprecia tensa.

"Escucha tonto, porque lo voy a decir una sola vez," dijo ella. "No, repito, NO te odio. No es fácil decirlo ahora, pero no quiero que te comas el cerebro pensando que lo hago. Cada chico que he conocido, incluso Kaji, eran unos pervertidos. Me defraudaste, pero no como crees."

Ella dio un suspiro y aprecia tranquilizarse. Cuando se acercó, la miró asintiendo.

"Una cosas mas y luego no quiero que lo menciones nunca mas."

Después de tres horas aun sentía la bofetada.

. . .

* * *

. . .

El día siguiente empezó bien porque Asuka y Shinji sentían que estaban preparados para hacer algo importante. Pero, cuando comenzaron, no se empezaron a llevar bien.

Habían dejado el camino lejos de la bahía para recoger arroz y otros víveres de las tiendas sobrevivientes en el área. El camino no estaba en buen estado, y los vehículos en el camino les obligaban a ir con cuidado.

El viaje fue lento; tenían que detenerse cada cuanto tiempo para quitar algún vehiculo atravesado en el camino. Cuando llegaron, Shinji saltó fuera para apresurarse a abrir la puerta de Asuka.

Estaba soñando despierta cuando cayó sobre Shinji desde su asiento. Se le habían caído los lentes de sol y su parche, por lo que puso su mano para proteger sus ojos de la luz del sol y el impacto. Sin embargo, en lugar de esperar que ella se quitara, él se levantó y le ayudó a levantarse.

.

"¡Déjame!" gritó mientras se levantaba sola, solo para hacer que los dos cayeran al suelo. Él se volvió a levantar mientras ella buscaba sus gafas de sol. Al encontrarlas se las volvió a poner y se levantó.

Pero no le sirvió de mucho. El lado del camión no tenia nada de donde agarrarse y aun estaba muy herida como para levantarse sola. Shinji se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó para ayudarle.

Su recompensa fue una sarta de maldiciones en alemán y una furiosa mirada que seria capaz de fundir el acero. Ella le alejó con su mano ilesa.

"No necesito tu maldita ayuda Tercer Niño, aléjate."

Si ella hubiera puesto atención les hubiera ahorrado a ambos medio día de problemas, pero a Asuka le extrañó la reacción de Shinji.

Hasta que él la cargara no supo cual era.

"¡Que demonios estas haciendo!" gritó para que la bajara y le tomó la mano sin ninguna consideración, o pasividad.

"¡Shinji Ikari, te exijo que me bajes en este momento!" gritó mientras intentaba pegarle y lanzaba patadas alrededor. Él la ignoraba mientras se dirigía a una tienda. Continuaba retorciéndose y no notaba los arañazos que le hacia en brazos y cara.

"Si no me bajas en este momento yo…" no pudo terminar cuando Shinji la puso sobre el mostrador de la caja de manera muy descortés. Ignorando que podía bajar sin ningún riesgo del mostrador, ella se sentó rápidamente, mirándole sin saber que intención tenia.

No era una tienda muy grande y unos segundos después estaba a sus pies con varios productos médicos y abriendo un paquete de vendas. Cuando lo vio con más detalle vio los arañazos en su cara.

Esto hizo que se detuviera.

Intentó olvidarlo y masculló algo para que se levantara. No retrocedió, no se inclinó y al parecer no parecía asustado. Le miró su ojo derecho y ni siquiera parpadeó.

Por lo que podría ser ella parpadeó por primera vez cuando apartó la vista. Terminó de desempaquetar las vendas y empezó a ponerla sobre las heridas de Asuka.

Maldiciendo en voz baja ella se calmó finalmente.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" inquirió.

"Si no cuidas tus heridas no van a sanar. Eso significa que tienes que dejar de tratarte así.

"No necesito tu maldita ayuda Shinji."

"Si la necesitas. El daño de las lanzas en tu EVA se tradujo en un daño físico para ti. Aun tienes las costillas lastimadas y tu brazo te lo has herido tres veces desde que despertamos, y aun no sabemos si tienes aun alguna herida interna que no podemos ver. Pero si sigues actuando como si nada te hubiera pasado vas a terminar en una silla de ruedas y estoy seguro que eso no te va a gustar. Así que de momento te va a tener que gustar mi ayuda."

Entonces le puso la última venda y se dirigió a los estantes de enlatados. Detrás Asuka empezó a maldecir en alemán otra vez.

. . .

* * *

. . .

En el viaje de regreso al apartamento no dijeron nada. Asuka acepto finalmente que Shinji tenia razón sobre su condición, pero no tenia que gustarle.

Shinji ya se había resignado a que él y Asuka iban a estar juntos como enemigos amistosos el resto de sus vidas. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo seria eso, sus momentos juntos antes del Tercer Impacto se había limitado principalmente a insultos y burlas. No le gustaba pero tendría que vivir con eso, pero no le gustaba verla sufrir por sus heridas. Si no quería que le ayudara no podía hacer nada.

Los sentimientos hacia ella eran complicados. La quería… no podía negarlo. Era muy bonita, tenía una confianza en si misma y una determinación que envidiaba, y parecía temerle solamente al fracaso. Pero su actitud…

_¿Cuántas veces voy a repasar esto en mi mente antes de admitir que estoy enamorado de ella a pesar del hecho de que no siente lo mismo?_ pensó al detener el auto en la entrada del apartamento. _Incluso me lastima… incluso cuando se burla de mi…_ dio una sonrisa cuando agitó su cabeza.

_¿Estoy loco o que?_

Sin embargo, cuando la ayudó a bajar del camión, se quedo sorprendido ante un _gracias_ cuando se dirigía a su habitación.

"Bien… demonios," dijo una vez se encerró.

. . .

* * *

. . .

"¿Servirá?" Preguntó una vacilante Asuka.

"Creo que debería," contestó Shinji cargando otro arpón. "Lo peor que podría pasar es que nos volcáramos, pero por eso llevamos chalecos salvavidas.

Ambos estaban cansados de los gigantescos EVAs de Producción n Masa que descansaban en la bahía de lo que una vez fue Tokio 3. Habían propuesto una forma de librarse de ellos. No era el plan mas ingenioso que Asuka hubiera escuchado nunca, pronto había visto que no había razón para no hacerlo.

Habían tomado un remolcador, varios arpones y un muy, pero muy fuerte alambre. El plan era enganchar a los EVAs y remolcarlos a otra parte de la bahía. Al menos eso los quitaría de vista. En ese momento estaban preparándose para enganchar al primero de los tres de la bahía.

"Seguro que hay suficiente soga, ¿debo levantar el ancla?"

"Si, pero no enciendas el motor de una vez. Empieza lentamente y deja que termine de revisar algunos nudos antes de que empecemos a halarlo."

Miró hacia la cubierta y suspiró. Otra vez era el viejo Shinji y eso le molestaba.

"Lo revisaste cuatro veces y están bien. ¡Empecemos y agarra ese cuchillo!"

El cuchillo en cuestión era una espada corta que habían encontrado en una casa abandonada. La idea era cortar las sogas si el EVA empezaba a inclinarse de mala manera. Para facilitar todo, las sogas estaban unidas a un nudo maestro que habían encontrado en un libro de marinería cuando empezaron a aprender a operar el remolcador.

"¡Ok, déjame acomodarme y empezamos!" gritó hacia la cabina del barco.

"¡Listo!" gritó luego de verificar el panel de los motores.

Cuando gritó ella presionó hacia delante el acelerador y el pequeño y poderoso barco empezó a moverse. Hubo un crujido y una súbita sacudida cuando las sogas se tensaron, pero momentos después sintió que se aflojaban y dio un grito triunfal. Esto fue cortado por un sonido que solo había odio una o dos veces.

Shinji estaba maldiciendo.

Oyó un fuerte sonido vibrante y vio las sogas por el espejo solo por un momento antes que Shinji le agarrara por la mano, empujándola por la borda. No tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando una ola monstruosa los barrió a ellos y al barco a su lado. Cuando la ola se disipó vieron al barco a varios metros volcado al revés.

"¿Que pasó?"

"La ola que produjo el EVA fue mas grade de lo que pensaba," explicó mientras flotaban en el agua. "Si no hubiera cortado las cuerdas habría arrastrado al barco y si no hubiéramos saltado estaríamos en el fondo del mar."

"Dummkopf, podrías habernos matado."

"Lo sé," se disculpó en voz baja. "Lo siento Asuka, no debí habernos puesto en ese peligro."

"Humph, lo dejare pasar. A propósito, ¿Qué estas esperando para ir a tierra firme?"

"Yo… no puedo nadar," explicó ruborizado.

"¿QUÉ? Me arrastras a esto sin poder… ¡IDIOTA!" gritó. "¡Si algunas vez me dices para hacer algo peligroso te pateare el trasero hasta la maldita luna ¿Escuchaste Ikari?"

"Sí señora," dijo calladamente.

_¿Por qué demonios esta sonriendo?_ pensó mientras nadaban a la orilla. _¿Qué hay en todo esto para que este contento?_

Finalmente decidió tragarse su pregunta.

"En verdad trabajamos juntos allá," dijo Shinji, con una sonrisa que nunca había dejado su rostro.

"Si… supongo que ese entrenamiento sincronizado sirvió mas que para una batalla."

"Hey Asuka… ¿Te has preguntado que seria de nosotros si no hubiéramos sido pilotos? ¿Si hubiéramos sido solo niños comunes y corrientes?"

"Bien, en primer lugar tu sabrías nadar… pero bromas aparte no me lo he preguntado. EVA ha sido una gran parte de mi vida… pero a decir verdad lo que he vivido es muy atemorizante."

"Entiendo. Somos producto de nuestras pesadas educaciones, me preguntaba que te habría gustado ser si no hubiera existido el proyecto E."

"Bueno, ¿Cómo te hubiera gustado ser?"

"Creo que hubiera sido como Touji y Kensuke… o algo entre los dos. Es difícil saberlo con seguridad, no tengo idea de cómo hubiera sido mi padre si mi madre no hubiera muerto."

"¿Entonces hubieras sido tan pervertido como esos dos chiflados?" dijo con una mueca.

Shinji soltó una risita, entonces escupió algo de agua que había entrado en su boca. "Quizás… me es difícil decirlo. Podría haber sido mucho más introvertido de lo que soy. No sé."

"Quizás es mejor concentrarse en lo que podrías haber sido," dijo Asuka cuando llegaron a la orilla.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Decidieron continuar con su proyecto. Llevarían a los EVAs de Producción en Masa hacia tierra (tardarían semanas en reunir suficiente soga) usarían otro remolcador para llevar a los EVAs fuera de la bahía. Estaban de acuerdo que las cosas se estaban haciendo cada vez más complicadas.

Las heridas de Asuka estaban curándose lentamente. Aun llevaba una venda en el brazo pero su ojo había sanado lo suficiente para no cubrirlo. Eso produjo una pequeña crisis en si misma. Cualquiera fuera el efecto de la lanza de Longinus, solo había causado una pigmentación en su ojo. Su ojo izquierdo era ahora de color rosa pálido. Podía ver un poco, pero la primera vez que lo vio, dio un alarido y dijo que se estaba pareciendo a la _muñeca_.

Shinji la había tranquilizado un poco y le decía que no importaba y que pudiera no ser permanente. Entonces para sorpresa de ambos, el le gruñó diciéndole que Ayanami era lo mas cercano que había tenido a una hermana y que no toleraría que la insultara. Poco preparada para el arranque de Shinji, decidió ignorarlo, se relajó y empezó a buscar lentes de contacto. Pasaron varios días antes de que ella dejara de preocuparse de eso, y Shinji estaba seguro que a la final lo olvidaría.

"Vamos Soryu, no seas cobarde," se dijo Asuka a si misma por décima vez en una hora.

Estaba caminando en círculos en su cuarto y murmurando en voz baja. Intentaba calmarse pero no podía. Había llegado la conclusión de que debía convencerle. Durante un segundo había pensado en atraerle pensando en sus hormonas. Tres segundos después pensó en lo hipócrita que seria si lo intentaba.

Era lógico; después de todo eran las únicas dos personas en la ciudad, probablemente en el mundo. Tenia sentido que intentaran tener una _relación de amigos_. Había esperado con honestidad que Shinji lo pensara, ¿no era normal que los chicos hicieran las cosas primero?

Ese era el Shinji que esperaba. Que tomara la iniciativa, educadamente, era muy raro. Todo descansaba ahora sobre sus hombros.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

_Porque tienes miedo_, pensó furiosa.

¿Pero que?

¿De Shinji?

La idea era casi risible, su forma de ser, en no herir a otras personas le hacia pensar a Asuka que él debía ser un masoquista.

No era eso... el problema estaba en otra parte El hecho era que tenia miedo de ver esa otra parte.

Del rechazo.

De la soledad.

Sabia Dios que ella le había dado bastante razón. Tenia miedo que saliera y le dijera algo así que pensara que estaba burlándose de él y le rechazara.

Como la vez con el beso.

Había manejado ese problema pobremente. ¿Que habría pensado de ella luego de eso? Había corrido al baño a enjuagarse después de estar segura de haberlo herido… y le hubiera querido decírselo. Se había sentido culpable porque había empezado a disfrutar del beso. ¿Cuan tonta había sido? Para estar enfadada por eso, eso tenía que estar cerca de la cima de las cosas estupidas. Sabia que estaba enfadada consigo misma… había sentido que traicionaba a Kaji al disfrutar un beso con alguien mas.

Y entonces Kaji lo hacia… con Misato.

"Me perdonara de alguna forma. Tenia razón, todo lo que he hecho es burlarme de él," dijo apoyándose contra la pared. "Soy una estupida."

. . .

* * *

. . .

Mas tarde esa noche cuando se levantó para buscar una de las botellas de agua que habían encontrado en una tienda, escuchó un fuerte lloriqueo desde la habitación de Shinji. Curiosa, se acercó para abrir un poco la puerta y lo vio cubierto por sus sabanas y retorciéndose como si sufriera un fuerte dolor.

Ver a alguien tener una pesadilla puede incluso causar una empatía en la mayoría de las personas, y Shinji las tenia casi todas las noches desde que habían despertado. Asuka entró sin pensarlo mucho. Tenía la frente bañada en sudor y movía su cabeza mientras murmuraba en sueños.

De las pocas frases que podía entender, supo que su sueño era poco menor que horroroso. Se arrodilló junto a su cama y le puso su mano sobre la frente, mientras le tomaba la mano.

Había esperado que su presencia le calmara de algún modo, pero cuando empezó a murmurar con mas fuerza y claridad. Finalmente un grito prácticamente le despertó.

"¡NO PADRE!"

Esto los asustó a los dos por un buen rato.

"¡Shinji! ¡Tranquilo que era un sueño!" dijo Asuka volviéndole a tomar la mano cuando él retrocedió.

Finalmente la miró y su respiración se hizo más lenta. Le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano para decirle que le había oído.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Asuka con genuina preocupación.

"No creo que alguna vez este bien," respondió susurrando.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Recuerdo más ahora."

"¿Recuerdos de que?"

"Instrumentalidad."

"¿Te refieres al tercer Impacto?"

"Si. Duerme un poco y mañana te lo diré…"

"No hace falta esperar, no creo poder dormir si lo intento."

Bien… ¿Hey Asuka?"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias."

. . .

* * *

. . .

Durante horas había explicado su extraña experiencia que había sido estar en el ojo de la tormenta del Tercer Impacto. Era un poco impactante averiguar que algunas de las cosas que ella había considerado sueños dolorosos eran reales.

"¿Dices que todo esto lo hizo para estar de nuevo con tu mamá?" preguntó Asuka sorprendida.

"Por lo que a mi respecta, si. Esa es la impresión que me dio."

"¿Pero… como crees que ella le pudiera perdonar lo que te hizo a ti, a mi y a Rei? ¿O a todas esas personas que usó?"

"No sé… no sé porque lo habrá hecho; en ese torbellino dentro de mi cabeza algunas son mas claras que otras. Recuerdo haberte visto a ti, Rei y Misato, mi madre y a todos los demás… pero el resto son solo fragmentos. No puedo entenderlo todo. Quizás mi mente no es suficiente para entenderlo todo. Creo entender a mi padre… pero no creo que pueda perdonarlo."

_Todo lo que conoció lo dañó… incluso a mi._ pensó Asuka, _¿Por qué eligió continuar? ¿Qué le dio valor para seguir con esto? ¿Podré hacer lo mismo?_

[¡No quiero morir!]

_Hice lo mismo…_ comprendió.

"Asuka…" dijo Shinji con vacilación.

"¿Hmm?"

"No sé porque nadie más volvió… mientras estaba con Lilith alguien me preguntó a quien quisiera que volverá del LCL, pero aunque parezca mentira… me alegra que estés aquí."

No sabia que decir. No creía poder decir algo. Había dicho algo que le había tocado muy profundo por lo que estaba sorprendida. ¿Qué decir? ¿Aun cuando nadie más regresara… se alegraba de estar con ella? ¿Por qué no quiso irse? ¿Qué decía?

Vio que sus manos temblaban.

_¿Por qué estoy nerviosa?_ pensó. _¿Me asusta la idea de que le guste a pesar de todo lo que le hice?_

"¿Asuka? ¿Estas bien?"dijo Shinji con otro tipo de vacilación en su voz.

_¡Idiota! ¡Di algo o va a pensar que estas enfadada con él!_ gritó una voz en su mente. _¡Te esta dando una oportunidad!_

Pero en lugar de detenerse y abrirle su corazón, le gritó como siempre lo hacia.

"¡Claro que estoy bien, idiota!"

Intentó detener las palabras en sus labios, pero no puso. Si era un reflejo o miedo no lo sabía. Intentó buscar una disculpa pero antes de que pudiera hablar tenia una mirada más sombría de la que había tenido desde que habían despertado en la playa. Él inclinó su cabeza en aceptación y salio por la puerta sin decir ni una palabra.

"¡Asuka eres una idiota!" dijo cuando se levantó para seguirle.

. . .

* * *

. . .

No lo encontró en la otra habitación o en el tejado. Después de revisar la colina donde habían puesto el tanque de agua empezó a sentir un escalofrió cuando corrió camino a la playa.

Lo vio de pie a la orilla de la bahía. Y en un horrendo momento se lo imaginó saltando y ahogándose. Empezó a chillar mientras corría hacia la playa.

Él la oyó con una expresión de desconcierto antes de mirar hacia atrás. Ella sintió un escalofrió que le obligo a redoblar en paso.

Antes que reaccionara, ella se le lanzó encima.

Ambos terminaron cayendo en el agua poco profunda de donde Asuka sacó arrastrando a un empapado Shinji que escupía agua por la boca.

"¡Asuka!" gritó cuando escupió y tosió agua salada. "¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?"

Estaba a punto de gritar algo más cuando la vio. La había visto perturbada en otras ocasiones, pero nunca la había visto así.

Esto era… ¿miedo?

¿Por él?

Cuando alcanzaron las dunas de arena, lo soltó y rápidamente empezó a darle patadas y a gritarle.

"¡Detente! ¡Ay! ¡Espera… un segundo! ... ¿que hice?" gritó Shinji, obviamente confundido.

"¡No juegues al idiota Ikari! ¡No dejare que te mates por algo tan tonto como eso!" le gritó.

"¿Qué?" gritó abriendo los ojos de sorpresa, "¿M… matarme? ¿Por qué demonios haría eso?"

Ver a Asuka ruborizarse era algo muy raro, y la había visto una docena de veces. Verla tropezar con sus palabras era algo que _nunca_ había visto.

"Yo… bien… te vi… y como dijiste que no podías nadar… tu y el agua… pensé…" dijo llevando una mirada que nunca había visto.

Su voz se convirtió solo en un murmullo y no escuchó nada mas, retirándose, asumiendo que no sucedería nada mas.

"No iba a matarme, Asuka. Y no tengo intención de hacerlo. Con todo lo que pase con Lilith no voy a terminarlo así.

Cerró los ojos y ella dio un suspiro de alivio. Decidió que era el momento de decirle algo mas.

"Tu brazo mejorara en una semana o dos. Después de eso me iré."

Abrió los ojos y vio como ella abría la boca y tensaba todo su cuerpo. No tenia idea de cómo lo tomaría, pero probablemente viviría tranquila sin tener que aguantarlo.

Para su sorpresa estaba angustiada.

"¿Q…qué?"

"Quizás me vaya a Okinawa… no sé. Tienes suficiente comida para un año, y bastantes semillas para empezar un jardín que te mantendrá toda la vida."

"¿Pero… por que?" preguntó confundida.

Cerró los ojos y tomo aliento. Esto era…

"Porque no podemos seguir viviendo así," dijo dejándole helada, "no puedo seguir viviendo sintiendo cada insulto como una cuchillada en el estomago. Cada vez que me gritas es como un golpe mas del cuchillo…. Y esta despedazándome. No sé por que me preocupó tanto por ti. No sé si te lo dije, probablemente porque te reirías de mi."

¿Era su imaginación o ella estaba temblando?

. . .

* * *

. . .

[Hmmm no me mires] [¡Pequeño pervertido!] [¿Oh él? Es aburrido] [¿Eres tonto?] [Que niño más aburrido] [Estupido Shinji] [¿Te da miedo besar a una chica el día del aniversario de la muerte de tu mamá? ¿Está mirándote desde el cielo?] [estoy aburrida porque no me besas] [No sabe como relacionarse con otra persona si no le das un manual] [¡Te odio! ¡Los odio a todos!]

Eso le golpeó de repente. La ola de insultos que casi por accidente le decía durante los meses que vivieron juntos. Una muralla ardiente de odio estaba interpuesta para alejar a los que pudieran herirle. Pero que también alejaba a aquellos que querían ayudarle. Vio con algo de dolor como debió haber sido vista por los demás. Como debió verla Shinji.

"S… Shinji… yo," apenas pudo decir mientras aparecían lagrimas en sus ojos, "yo…. ¡Oh Gott lo siento tanto!" extendió la mano y le agarró por la camisa. Se apoyó contra él y lo miró a los ojos.

"No me abandones," dijo con un cuchicheó, "Casi muero cuando te vi cerca del agua y pensé… Shinji… no huyas de mi."

. . .

Shinji sentía que su cabeza giraba. No podía definir lo que pasaba por su mente. Se había encolerizado momentáneamente por el ruego de Asuka para que no se fuera, pero rápidamente se disipó por un recuerdo. Recordó cuando estuvo atrapado dentro de la Unidad 01 y del 12avo Ángel. Pensó en lo que había decidido dentro de Lilith. Le había tomado mucho comprender su importancia. Hasta ese momento había sentido que su vida no valía nada, e incluso había querido morir. Solo hasta el último momento había comprendido la verdad y había luchado. Era el viejo dicho, que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

La forma en que la había hablado Asuka le había golpeado muy fuerte… había estado apunto de hacerlo.

Escapar… otra vez.

Se sentía hastiado de pensar que el dolor había sido una de sus opciones. Si no podía continuar siempre tomaba la opción de nunca haber existido.

"Asuka," dijo cuando se volvió y la miró a los ojos. "Si quieres que me quede… lo haré."

_Debo estar loco_, pensó para si mismo.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Un pensamiento vino a su mente como si fuera el recuerdo de un sueño.

[Si me quieres… todo lo que tienes que hacer es ser bueno conmigo]

¿Era lo que le había dicho? ¿O era algo que imaginaba que había dicho? Podía recordarlo… pero definitivamente era algo que había dicho.

"No quiero ser una perra," dijo suavemente, repentinamente incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

"No creo que me haya comportado mejor. No debí ignorarte como lo hice."

"Que pareja mas patética somos…" dijo mirando a las blancas arenas a sus pies. "Nuestros padres hicieron un espectacular trabajo para asegurar que nuestras vidas sociales apestaran."

"¿Padres? Espera, eso…" empezó a decir Shinji antes de comprender lo poco que sabia del pasado de Asuka.

"Eso es algo de lo que me es muy difícil hablar Shinji… te lo diré en otra ocasión. Pero digamos que tu padre no tenia el monopolio de los sentimientos paternales."

Shinji asintió mientras se levantaba, ayudando a Asuka a hacer lo mismo.

"Se que no nos hemos llevado bien Asuka," dijo Shinji, "pero me gustaría intentarlo."

"Cosas mas extrañas han pasado."

. . .

* * *

. . .

Tres días después de la petición de Asuka los dos fueron a la colina donde Shinji había ido luego de huir tras la batalla con el Cuarto Ángel. Caminaron durante horas y se detuvieron cada vez cuando Shinji contaba alguna anécdota de su viaje.

Mientras tomaban un descanso al lado de un pequeño arrollo, Shinji la miró. "No se si quedara algo."

"Lo se… quedó destruido por la explosión. Pero… por favor, lo necesito."

"No me importa, solo quise advertirte;" dijo Shinji extendiendo la mano para dar un apretón a la de ella.

Ella miró su mano y no valía la pena pelear por eso. Solo intentaba confortarla. Hacia solo una semana lo haría abofeteado por tocarle, un habito que era difícil romper. Pero el había empezado a entenderle y ahora podría reprimir sus ataques.

Reasumieron su marcha y horas después llegaron a su destino. ¡Era un precipicio en la ladera de una montaña! Fueron a los lados del precipicio donde Asuka se quedo muda al ver las colinas rodeadas de neblina. No sabía que hubiera algo tan bonito cerca de Tokio 3. Durante la guerra, no le había importado, pero ahora era todo lo que aspiraba tener.

Asuka se arrodillo y se quitó lentamente la mochila mientras Shinji le miraba en silencio. Sacó varias cosas incluyendo una docena de hojas de papel y un manojo de fotografías, incluyendo una de Misato, Ritsuko y Kaji en su época de la universidad. Puso esta fotografía a un lado mientras preparaba algo parecido a una pequeña urna y puso varias cosas dentro. Finalmente tomó la fotografía y la puso dentro para cerrar la recién construida urna.

"Siempre te recordare, Kaji…" susurró, "descansa en paz con todos a los que amaste y quien te amó."

. . .

* * *

. . .

Acamparon en un claro cercano para pasar la noche. Las nubes dejaban ver la luna que iluminaba todo el lugar creando dramáticas figuras bajos los rayos de la luna. Era fascínate mirar el paisaje y los restos de los edificios.

Después de horas en silencio Asuka habló mientras cenaban, "gracias Shinji… necesitaba esto."

"No hay de que, Asuka," dijo algo distante.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es que… extraño a Misato," susurró Shinji.

Asuka se le quedó viendo un rato mientras pensaba. Se sentía solo, era obvio. También sentía eso. La pregunta era: ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Aceptaba su oferta como consuelo? Sabía que no podía tomar muy en serio su honestidad.

Quizás fuera mejor si creaba puentes más sólidos que los que había intentado quemar durante tanto tiempo.

Se levantó y caminó hacia él, para arrodillarse a su lado. Luchando para mantenerse tranquila, lo tocó en el hombro para llamar su atención. Él la miró y ella tomó aliento antes de inclinarse para besarlo.

No fue como lo planeaba.

Los reflejos de Shinji cuando Asuka estaba cerca era cubrirse de un golpe en la cabeza o una bofetada. El inesperado movimiento activo sus reflejos e instintivamente esquivó el ataque.

Asuka se ruborizó cuando se apartó, mientras la mente de Shinji trabajaba en entender lo que había pasado.

"¿Asuka?" preguntó, su tomó le traicionaba con una nota de absoluta confusión.

"Lo siento," dijo ella, "estaba intentando…" su voz se apagó cuando se levantó y se alejó.

. . .

* * *

. . .

¿Intentaba besarme?

¿Por qué hizo eso?

¿Por qué me puse así?

Bien, lo ultimo no era más fácil contestar, pero cuando comprendió que había estado intentando besarle quería patearse por su reacción.

_¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?_ pensó mientras miraba a la tienda de al lado. _Ni siquiera la entiendo. ¿Qué haría si yo hiciera algo extraño? ¿Qué si yo…?"_

"Oh ya es _suficiente_ de esto," dijo en voz alta mientras se levantaba.

Cuando se dirigió adonde estaba sentada, un recuerdo divertido vino a su mente. Sonriendo, cerró los ojos y tomando aliento murmuró en voz baja:

"Centrar el objetivo y… disparar."

. . .

* * *

. . .

"¡Hey Asuka!" dijo para llamar su atención, "¿Quieres besarme?"

"¿Huh? " respondió casi retrocediendo.

"Besarme. Ya sabes, ¿quieres?" continuó luchando contra una sonrisa que amenazaba con destruir su concentración.

Lo miró confundida, en parte molesta y en parte agradecida. Agitó su cabeza como si no pudiera creer que pudiera hacer algo así, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

"Nuh-uh," dijo cuando estallo en risa.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Shinji divertido, "tienes miedo?"

"¡No le tengo miedo a nada!" dijo a pesar de su risa.

"¿Te lavaste los dientes?" preguntó con una seriedad fingida.

Eso fue todo.

Ya no podían detenerse. Los dos estallaron en risas. Durante diez minutos no hicieron más que reír como un par de tontos.

Finalmente cuando se calmaron quedaron tendidos en el suelo mirando las copas de los árboles.

"No puedo creer que dijeras eso," dijo Asuka un rato después. "Debí parecer un tonta."

"Es verdad, debí parecer un conejito asustado."

"No te preocupes… hey, ¿ahora si hablaras en serio?"

"Si me prometes no agarrarme la nariz, si."

"Dummkopf," dijo con una sonrisa, "te lo prometo si no me haces cosquillas con tu respiración."

"Eso será muy difícil," dijo mientras se sentaba. Asuka hizo lo mismo y se miraron entre si con una mezcla de miedo y expectación.

Finalmente Shinji se inclinó y sus labios se encontraron.

Ninguno se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Cuando finalmente se separaron se quedaron sentados respirando con pesadez. Los dos se hubieran sorprendido al saber que pensaban lo mismo.

_¿Dónde demonios aprendió a hacer ESO?_

. . .

* * *

. . .

Al día siguiente mientras regresaban al apartamento Shinji empezó a pensar en como lo tomaría Asuka y si le toleraría si empezaban un romance. Ambos sabían lo difícil que era derribar el muro que habían construido entre ellos. Para agregar mas dificultad, no sabían nada de ellos mismos.

Él decidió que sería el primero en dar un paso.

"Cuando tenia cinco años," empezó a contar mientras caminaban por la carretera, "después de que mi madre quedara atrapada en el EVA… mi padre me mandó a vivir con mi Tío. Al principio no me importó, mi padre estaba muy enfadado y voluble desde ese día y me gustaba la idea de no estar cerca… pero un día empecé a extrañarlo. Lo veía una vez al año cuando mi Tío me llevaba a visitar la tumba de mi Madre. Incluso allí era frío y tosco, como si yo fuera algo que no le importara luego de irme… y en cierto modo así era. Con los años empecé a sentir rabia porque sentía que se deshizo de mi, que no me quiso nunca, y que incluso no reconocía mi existencia cuando estábamos juntos. Finalmente decidió no volverlo a ver. Eso fue hace tres años."

"¿Nunca escribió o algo?" preguntó Asuka luego de un corto silencio.

"No… el único contacto que tuve después fue un paquete y una llamada telefónica informándome que fuera a Tokio 3. Llegue cuando atacaba el tercer Ángel y me llevaron directo al Geofront. Cuando vi otra vez a mi padre… y comprendí que para lo único que me llamó fue para que pilotara al EVA y me negué. Entonces trajeron a Rei en una camilla. ¿Escuchaste sobre el accidente con la Unidad 00? Rei quedó tan mal herida que ni podía levantarse. Una explosión estremeció al Geofront y nos derribó, lanzando a Rei al suelo. Corrí a ayudarle y estaba tan mal herida… y dije que pilotaría."

Asuka lo miró en silencio. Sabia poco o nada de estos eventos.

"Nunca quise hacerlo Asuka… cada vez que subía a esa… cosa sentía que alguien salía herido. También temía por mí… todas las veces que fui herido. Todo ese dolor… todo lo que me traía. No se si eso era normal o si es por cobardía, pero me aterraba el dolor."

"¿Por qué me cuentas esto?"

"Porque quiero que entiendas porque soy así… no quiero disculparme, sabes que la mayoría de las veces hice el ridículo."

"¿Cómo que hiciste el ridículo? Eres el mejor piloto que se ha sentado en ese maldito aparato."

"¿Sabes lo que pasó con el Cuarto Ángel?"

"No mucho, solo se que casi dejas NERV."

"Escapé."

". . . "

"Vague por la ciudad y el campo un par de días antes de que la Sección Dos me encontrara... no muy lejos de donde acampamos anoche. Casi me fui… si Touji y Kensuke no hubieran aparecido en la estación de tren. Comprendí que, desde que puedo recordar, que había tanta gente que se preocupaba por mí, que tenía amigos… y que Misato era como una familia. Por primera vez en mi vida sentía que tenia algo como un hogar verdadero."

. . .

* * *

. . .

Asuka pensó en eso el resto del viaje. Una vez llegaron a casa y se asearon, ella salio y lo encontró en el balcón. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas del balcón con su SDAT y mirando al ocaso.

Se sentó en una silla a su lado y esperó a que saliera de sus pensamientos. Finalmente la cinta se acabó y el parpadeó como si despertara de una profunda meditación.

"Buenas tardes Asuka, no te escuche llegar," dijo con una sonrisa.

Quedó sorprendida al pensar en lo guapo que seria al envejecer. Sabiendo lo que sabía sobre Rei y Yui Ikari, podía ver el parecido con claridad. Tenía los ojos de su madre. Los rasgos de su padre se veían suavizados por la actitud pasiva de Shinji. Se daba cuenta, por primera vez, del hombre oculto dentro del muchacho.

Extendió la mano y lo tocó, notando con alivio que no retrocedía. En cambio, él dudaba en regresar a su actitud tranquila.

Ella no sabía que hacer a continuación, por haber pasado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo tratando de olvidar cosas que le resultaban dolorosas. Pero después de varios esfuerzos fracasados de intentar hablarle sobre su madre y lo que había pasado después del experimento con la Unidad 02. Cuando sentía que empezaba a llorar por primera vez desde que era una niña… decidió dejar a las lágrimas salir.

Shinji extendió su mano hacia ella. Se sorprendió que aceptara su consuelo. Era algo que ella temía desde hace tiempo. Comprendió que él no le lastimaría, entendía con honestidad su dolor, y que le arrancaría algunos si le dejaba.

Se quedaron sentados durante casi una hora; ninguno quería romper el hechizo que les tenía tan profundamente conectados.

Finalmente, física y mentalmente exhaustos, se durmieron.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Despertó en mitad de la noche todavía envuelta en los brazos de Shinji. Se sentía tan cómoda que olvido las veces que le gritaba que no le tocara. En su lugar se acurrucó mas contra él, poniendo la cabeza contra su pecho, compartiendo su calidez. Ella miró su rostro que poseía una suave sonrisa.

Después de dos meses de pesadillas parecía que por fin dormía tranquilo. Se preguntó si era debido a ella, aunque pensó que era una presumida el pensarlo.

Cuando pensaba en esto comprendió que tenían mucho tiempo sin discutir. Habían pasado por lo menos varios días. Varios días sin abrirse heridas entre si, sin enojo ni miedo.

¿Era real? ¿Habían cambiado tanto?

Era posible… que la gente cambiara después de eventos traumáticos, su madre había pasado de ser una mujer amorosa a una psicópata suicida. ¿Quien decía que un cambio para bien era imposible?

Hace una semana no se hubiera imaginado que los dos se llevaran tan bien. Cuando sentía la calidez de su cuerpo todas esas sensaciones de enojo se desvanecieron. ¿Qué fácil hubiera sido todo si hubieran estado así desde el principio? ¿Les habría gustado? ¿Les habría evitado tanto dolor y miseria?

Mientras pensaba en esto involuntariamente su mano se agarraba con más fuerza a la ropa de Shinji, causando que saliera de su letargo. Después de un momento de desorientación, él se relajó y vio a Asuka sumida en una expresión de profunda meditación.

"¿Un yen por tus pensamientos?" preguntó, sorprendiéndola al revelarle que estaba despierto.

"¿Pensaba que era un _penique_?"

"Es verdad, pero no tenia idea de cuanto seria al cambio… pero no importa. Pero en serio, ¿en que pensabas? Parecías muy perturbada."

"Me preguntaba como hubieran sido las cosas si hubiéramos hecho esto antes."

"Asuka… ya te dije, no te preocupes más por eso de _como hubiera sido_. Esas cosas hieren a la larga. Preguntarte _si hubiera hecho esto_ o _si hubiera dicho lo otro_. Eso lo llena a uno de angustia y sentirte como si no hubiera otro camino. Lo arruinamos, todos nosotros… pero obsesionarse con eso no sirve de nada."

"Debiste ser un loquero" dijo Asuka con una risa.

"¿Un loquero?"

"Oh, perdón, es el sobrenombre que le ponen a los psiquiatras."

"Oh… bueno de lo que hablaba era de la experiencia. Hey, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro."

"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Entre nosotros? No lo tomes de mala manera, pero no hace mucho me hubiera reído si alguien hubiera dicho que nos estaríamos sentados como estamos ahora. Lo disfruto, no me malinterpretes…. solo que… por ejemplo, vería hacia abajo a esta desarreglada pelirroja y querría besarla, pero temo que no le agrade y me grite como en el pasado. Se que parece tonto, pero así me siento."

Ella lo miró a los ojos y suspiró. _Es lo que me gano por molestarle tanto, ¿no?_, pensó con acritud.

"Ikari, no debes ser tan tímido, puedes besarme si quieres," dijo inclinándose y dándole el ejemplo.

En alguna parte del beso perdieron la noción del tiempo.

. . .

* * *

. . .

El tiempo pasó y se fueron haciendo cada vez más cercanos.

Una mañana al salir el sol, Shinji se levantó de la cama y fue al balcón. Hacia esto todos los días, volviéndose una rutina. Asuka se le unía la mayoría de las veces, a veces ignorándolo. Ella seguía durmiendo cuando salio de la habitación y fue a ver la bahía desde lo que había sido una vez Tokio 3.

Un rato después, mientras veía el paisaje cubierto por la llovizna, escuchó movimientos dentro del apartamento. Sonrió al ver a Asuka acercarse cubierta por una manta y apoyando la cabeza contra su brazo.

Mientras miraban la salidla del sol Asuka puso su mano sobre su estomago. Sabia que debía decirle antes que los cambios fueran visibles. Era cómico, pero una vez le había hastiado la idea de tener hijos, pero ahora la idea le llenaba de excitación. Le diría en unos días, cuando pensara que fuera necesario. Su madre nunca estuvo con ella luego de su accidente, y Asuka poco a poco recordaba a la amable mujer que había sido antes.

Aun tenían sus puntos de rose, pero a menudo lograban suavizarlos. Sus discusiones no duraban mucho tiempo, y aprendían más de cada uno cada día. Dos veces al mes iban al sitio donde estaba la urna de Kaji y cuidaban del jardín que crecía allí con rapidez. Estaban forjando una nueva vida, juntos, y eso era bueno.

Pero la suya no era una historia del final, sino de un nuevo comienzo.

. . .

* * *

. . .

**FIN**

. . .

* * *


End file.
